helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Furukawa Konatsu
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa Prefecture |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2004-present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Up Up Girls (Kari), T-Palette mini All Stars}} Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) is a former member of Hello! Pro Egg and a member of the Up-Front Agency group Up Up Girls. She is the leader of UFZS. History ]] 2004 Furukawa Konatsu joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions along with thirty-one other girls. 2005 In October, it was announced that Furukawa along with several eggs would form part of the unit Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai. The unit ended up only releasing one single called Minna no Ki in 2006. 2006 In October, Furukawa starred in the stage play Kenroh -KENROH-''. The play ran from October 5th through the 9th. 2007 In September, Furukawa starred in the stage play ''Ekubo ~people song~. The play ran from October 21st through the 30th. 2010 In October, Furukawa starred in the stage play Cutie Musical "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Kyutto na Seishun Graffiti~. The play ran from October 13th through the 22nd. 2011 In March, it was revealed that Furukawa, along with Sengoku Minami, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami, will be members of a new group called Up-Front Girls. On May 9, Furukawa starred in the TV drama Getsuyou Golden ~Tsuri Deka 2~ as the character Ogasawara Miyuki. Furukawa starred in the movie Cheerfu11y as the chairman. The movie released on October 22nd. 2012 Furukawa starred in the movie Atsuhime number 1 as the character Miho. The movie released on April 7th. 2013 On January 28, Furukawa starred in the TV drama Kinyo Prestige "Shokatsu keiji 8" as the character Furuya Masumi. Furukawa had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) *'Nickname:' Konacchan (こなっちゃん), Konatsu (こなつ), Kona (こな) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 155cm *'Shoe Size:' 22.5cm *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2011) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) **Up Up Girls (Kari) (2011-Present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) *'Other Groups **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Doing nothing, napping, singing, talking, spacing out *'Specialty:' Dancing, swimming, sleeping *'Likes:' Puzzles *'Dislikes:' Hurrying *'Favorite Colors:' Black, cute colors, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cherry blossoms *'Favorite Foods:' Candy, salmon roe sushi, shrimp, sweet foods, tofu, tomato, watermelon *'Least Favorite Food:''' Meat Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu festival sansen kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 (Compilation Album) *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Compilation Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! ;Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter Works Movies *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y *2012.04.07 Atsuhime number 1 (篤姫ナンバー1) *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Shows *2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls TV Dramas *2011.05.09 Getsuyou Golden ~Tsuri Deka 2~ (月曜ゴールデン～釣り刑事 ２～) (as Ogasawara Miyuki) *2013.01.28 Kinyo Prestige "Shokatsu keiji 8" (金曜プレステージ「所轄刑事8」) (as Furuya Masumi) Theater *2006.10.05-09 Kenroh -KENROH- (剣狼-KENROH-) *2007.09.21-30 Ekubo ~people song~ (えくぼ～people song～) *2008.09.13-15 Tsunku THEATER dai 6 dan "Aa joshi gassho bu ~Eiko no kake ra 2008~" (つんく♂THEATER第6弾 「あぁ 女子合唱部 〜栄光のかけら2008〜」) *2010.10.13-22 Cutie Musical "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Kyutto na Seishun Graffiti~ (キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」～アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ～) *2011.03.09-23 Worsal Theater Produce Jikan Souzoubu~ Super Time Management~ (ワーサルシアタープロデュース　時間創造部～スーパータイムマネージメント～) *2011.10.05-10 Shinsen na shinsengumi ~Uso ka! makoto ka?〜 (新鮮な新撰組 〜嘘か!誠か?〜) *2012.04.21-26 Aru Jii-san ni Senkou wo (あるジーサンに線香を) Trivia *Furukawa has a Chihuahua named Ron. *She has a younger sister. *She was the deputy director of her junior high school handicrafts club. *Furukawa is good friends with Korenaga Miki, Goto Yuki, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukumura Mizuki *She attends local dance school lessons. *She made her first concert appearance at Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu in January 2005. *She was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. *She participated in the auditions for the Hello! Project Kids, but failed. *Shares the same last name with Furukawa Airi from SKE48, but they are not related. Gallery 180px-FurukawaKonatsu.jpg|March 2010 Furukawaapril2009.jpg|April 2009 Furukawa_Konatsu_200.jpg External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Furukawa Konatsu Official Blog (Mirror), Aa Joshi Gasshoubu ~Eikou no Kakera 2008~ Official Blog (Mirror) (No longer updated) *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Official Blog *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Profile *Japanese Wikipedia: 古川小夏 Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Blood type B Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up Up Girls Category:1992 births Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Unit leaders Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Pink Member Color Category:Debuted Eggs